


Fall in love just a little

by Estelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Eames goes to a pride parade, and meets someone unexpected.





	Fall in love just a little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeinatedBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/gifts), [DarkSilverWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/gifts).



> For my darlings Rabbit and Glass from the Inception discord <3 Thanks for this silly little idea! Hope you like it, and Happy Pride!

Eames is in London in between jobs, taking care of some personal stuff, when he realises that it’s Pride weekend. He hasn’t been to the parade in ages, and he remembers it being good fun, especially the after party, so he dresses himself in the most obviously gay attire he can find, consisting of rainbow pants and a unicorn cape, tells himself to not question why he even owns these, and sets out to celebrate.  
When he arrives in Soho, the festivities are already in full swing, rainbows everywhere, and people dancing on the streets, and he grins, taking in the atmosphere for a moment.  
He strolls to the streets, just enjoying the feeling of community and happiness, when he spots _him_.  
The guy’s back is turned to him, but he still immediately catches his interest. Ripped jeans are hugging his delicious backside, and he is shirtless, but covered in glitter.  
Eames is just debating making a move on him, when the guy half-turns and he stops short.  
Because that? The guy shining with glitter and dancing at a pride festival? That’s undeniably Arthur. Arthur, the most serious person he knows, always wearing suits, never a hair out of place, and hardly ever taking a break. That Arthur is here, in London, at pride, covered in _glitter_.  
Eames blinks and checks his totem. No, it’s definitely real.  
He considers just leaving, since Arthur hasn’t spotted him yet, but then he smiles, his dimples showing, and Eames is so intrigued by this side of him, that he saunters over.  
“Darling”, he greets him when he is close enough, and Arthur turns around fully and startles badly at seeing him.  
“I’m offended you didn’t ever let me pour glitter on you”, he teases, because he can never help himself around Arthur, and to his surprise, Arthur laughs, a sound so beautiful and rare that Eames wants to try to make Arthur repeat it for the rest of his life, and whoah, that is not a revelation he needed right now.  
Maybe it’s not a bad one though, because Arthur is still smiling, giving Eames a quick once over.  
He steps closer then, and lifts an eyebrow. “Well, maybe I could get some of this glitter on you for a start?”  
Eames grins, stepping closer aswell, and placing his hands lightly on Arthur’s hips.  
“I like the way you think”, he says, before kissing Arthur, who responds enthusiastically, pressing their bodies together and definitely getting glitter all over him.


End file.
